Lucy Heartfilia: The Multi Slayer
by cutezyeyes13
Summary: Shy 12 year old Lucy met Master Makarov and Natsu after she was left by Frostdine, the ice dragon. Come and join her adventure!
1. A new start

LUCY HEARTFILIA:

THE MULTI SLAYER

—

DISCLAIMER: I, CUTEZYEYES13 DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

—

"Frostdine!" A small blonde yelled...

If you're asking what is happening right now, This little girl is looking for her Dragon,

Today is July 7, x777. Mysteriously, Lucy Heartfilia's Adoptive Mother disappeared.

Leaving only a small note and 5 mysterious gifts.

Looking at the note again, it said

Dear Lucy,

My child, I am dearly sorry for leaving you without any further notice,

Something came up and we, The Dragons had to go back to the Dragon Realm.

My child, remember about my Future Sight? I believe that you will achieve it someday.

Please accept this gifts made from my very own scales.

Be brave.

I love you, My Daughter.

From your Mother, Frostdine.

Looking at the gifts, she opened one which was a White mini jacket with a hood and short sleeves ending on top if her kidneys. The jacket also had Blue linings at the side and at the zipper. It also had a note saying that it will adjust to my size as I grow

The second one was a dark blue whip made out of scales, It had a note attached that said it was flexible, meaning I can make it do anything at will.

The third one was a White belt. It also had a note saying it can also adjust to my size.

The fourth one was a Blue key pouch with an unknown white colored insignia on it and it had Lucy's mother's keys inside of it!

The last one was a pair of White knee-lenght boots with Blue linings and it had a large snowflake on both sides of the boots. It also had a note saying it will also adjust to my size.

The most common on these three were it was made from Scales.

Lucy cried and hugged the gifts frostdine made me. She took the bag Frostdine gave me when she was 10 and stuffed in her old belt, and boots, also the bag is an endless bag.

Lucy placed on Her new belt with the key pouch on the right and the whip on the left. She wore the new boots and her new jacket. Ironically she was wearing one of the clothes frostdine made her. A white collar sleeveless shirt and blue lining on the sides and a blue miniskirt ending by her thigh. She tied her hair into her usual side ponytail at her right side with a pink ribbon.

She left the cave and went to the nearest town.

—

THE TOWN: abandoned park

"Natsu Dragneel, do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov Dreyar, The current guild master of Fairy Tail was asking a 13 year old Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu Dragneel smiled and said "Sure, Jii-chan!"

"Well then! Let's get going!" Makarov said and led Natsu out of the park

Almost near the Train Station,they saw a bunch of kids smiling and thanking a Blonde girl. They also saw Rune Knights walking away with five mages shivering like they were hit by a cold season.

Makarov asked a rune knight what was happening and was answered

"A little girl saved the children that was missing for months from Magnolia, luckily none was sold yet!"

Makarov thanked him and looked at Natsu

"Jii-chan, Do you think she wants to join?" Natsu said and grinned.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Makarov asked with a creepy smile

"You bet!" Natsu replied and smiled

"Gihihihi!" The pair sinistry laughed.

—

They both stalked her until they reached a park that was abandoned. Until.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" A blizzard came out of her mouth.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu counterred it with his own roar. Fire.

A steam was made due to both roars.

When it cleared, the girl was no where to see until she poked her head out of the tree she was hiding, her hood up.

"W-What do you want from me?" She said.

"You look like the person who likes to go straight to the point. Well, do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked.

"F-Fairy Tail?" She asked.

"Yeah! A guild for mages! Wanna join?" Natsu cutted in with a smile.

The girl looked like she was unsure but,

"S-sure, I-I guess..." she said.

"May I know you're names?" The girl asked, leaving the tree and pulled down her hood.

"Natsu Dragneel, at your service!"

"Makarov Dreyar! Fairy Tail's guild Master. And you are?"

"L-Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia..."

"Well then, should we go?" Makarov asked with an outstretched hand to Lucy.

Lucy nodded and took his hand.

—

Train: 2 hours away from Magnolia

Natsu was currently sick and green.

"Lucy, why aren't you sick?" Makaro asked the girl beside Natsu.

"Ahh, Frostdine told me that since I use Ice magic, I can make anything... like trains, so that means I'm don't have motion sickness and I also use healing magic, but unlike the Sky Dragon Slayer, I heal a tad slower..."Lucy explained.

"I see."

"Natsu-san, come here, lie down on my lap." Lucy patted her lap.

Natsu lied down on Lucy's lap like she ordered.

She then stroked Natsu's hair while looking at the view from the aisle.

Slowly Natsu's motion sickness was disappearing, slowly but surely.

"Good job, Lucy" Makarov said while looking at Lucy.

"T-Thank you for the Compliment,Master..." Lucy blushed

"Those scales, where did you get those?" Makarov asked.

"These? From Frostdine! She took care if me since I was 7, I ranaway because my Mama told me to." Lucy said with a cherry voice.

"What magic do you use?" He asked.

"Hmmm... I-I use Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic and Celestial God Slayer Magic..." Lucy said, confidence fading.

"Three. I see, last question, why do you talk and act confident for a while then be shy again?" He asked

" You know I'm a Heartfilia right? I grew in an environment with only being when I talk to my Mama. So when I met kids my age when I ranaway, I always runaway...But when I met Frostdine... She always told me stories about other kids. I was amazed but, I was too shy to make friends..." Lucy explained.

"So, we're you're first friends" he asked

"Y-yes..."

"Well then, you're life will be different now. In Fairy Tail one way or another you need to get used to attention." Makarov smirked...

Seeing Lucy pass out with a flushed face was laughable, but due to her cute face it wasn't.

—

"Oi! Meet you're new guildmates and family!" The guild master's booming voice yelled out,and the guild immediately looked at the two.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel! I wae raised by Igneel, The fire dragon!"

A black haired boy that was half naked stood up and said

"Dragons aren't real!" Glaring at Natsu.

"What did you say?! Pervert?"

"What did you say pinkie?"

"Why you bastard?"

"Idiot"

"Pervert"

Before hell broke loose, Master Makarov yelled

"SSSHHHHUUUUTTTT UUUPPPP!"

"Now, Lucy."

The Blonde looked around and blushed, she used her hood to hide her face and looked down and stuttered

"M-m-my name is L-Lucy Hea-Heartfilia... I-I was a-also raised b-by a dragon. H-her name is F-frostdine... t-the Ice Dragon... Ni-Nice too m-meet you..."

Silence filled the guild.

Until a certain pinkette said

"See? See? I told you dragons exist.! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu said while pointing at Lucy and laughing like a mad-man. Until he noticed the silence in the guild.

Natsu was suddenly pushed out of the way and everyone attacked the small girl

She was being attacked by things called 'hug' and everyone told their names.

Unknown to them, the girl they were hugging had swirls in her eyes...

—


	2. New Friends

LUCY HEARTFILIA:

THE MULTI SLAYER

—

I, DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

—

"Lucy! We're very sorry!" A certain guild in magnolia told a certain blonde who was now hiding behind a very amused Natsu.

"See?! You made her scared! GIHAHAHIHA!" Natsu Dragneel was laughing his ass off while pointing at said group, _literally _breathing fire.

"We're sorry Lucy, we never thought that you're very and easily nervous about attention like this." A Scarlet haired girl, which Lucy remembered, Erza Scarlet.

"A-ano, i-it's alright, a-after all, how we're y-you supposed t-to know..." Lucy replied, shaking her hands.

"I wish you were like that! Titania." The Demon, Mirajane Strauss said.

"What did you say?! Demon?" Erza's comeback.

Instantly, they were at each other's foreheads._Literally_.

"Armor girl."

"Monster."

"Scarlet!"

"Strauss!"

"Why you witch?!"

"You red hag?!"

And thus, a dark threatning aura was unleashed by these two demons.

Everyone was certainly scared, who wouldn't?

But before any damage can be done, an angel had stopped them, hopefully?

"A-ano, I think that bickering and arguing a-are common doings b-by f-friends, but, d-don't you agree that it's more fun when y-you're getting along? Mira-san? Erza-san?"

Lucy said fumbling with her fingers...

The two looked at her, then at each other before pouting and turning aways saying:

"I'll only do it because you said so!"

Lucy and everyone else then sigh-ed...

—

After everyone calmed down, Lucy then hidded at a pillar, near a bluenette reading a book, alone at a table.

_'Wh-what's her name again? Leva? Lara? Oh! Levy McGarden!'_ Lucy thought.

Nobody seemed to notice her.

Gray and Natsu were bickering. Just like Erza and Mira, all eyes on the four kids until...

"Ha-hachoo!" Lucy sneezed, a cute soft sneeze.

That sneeze caught Levy McGarden's attention.

"Aah, Lucy!" Levy said waving at her.

Oh Fudge...

Sitting down next to Levy, Lucy was nervous and again, played with her fingers.

"H-hello, L-Levy-san..."

"Ne Lucy, can I call you Lu-chan?" Was Levy's question.

"Uh-huh! I'll call you Levy-chan then!" Came Lucy's reply.

"Hmm! Ne Lu-chan, do you love reading books?" Levy asked the blonde.

"Y-yeah. I also write stories on my own but, I-I'm not really that good..." was said girl's reply.

"Ja, If you finished you're story, can I be the first to read it?" Was the bookworm's question.

"R-really? I-It's not really that good..." Lucy said

"But Lu-chan, how will you know when no one has read it yet?" Levy whinned

Lucy sighed

Lucy then reached out something from her bag and...

Well, when she took her arm out, there was a neatly organized bundle of papers.

Lucy gave it to Levy with a:

"J-ja! H-here's my f-first finished story! I-I hope you like it!" And a flustered face

Levy took it, looking at the title, it said:

**MY DRAGON FRIEND**

"Arigatou, Lu-chan! When I'm finished, I'll tell you my opinion!" Levy said with a big smile.

Lucy just sighed, _again_

—

While founding a new interest at making clothes, Lucy found out that she was pretty good at it, was now in the middle of making blue gloves for Levy.

When suddenly, Lissana Strauss came to her with a stamp.

"Ne, Lucy, have you received your Guild stamp?" She asked.

"N-not yet, Lissana-san..." Lucy said while shaking her head.

"Ja, where do you want it? And what color?" Lissana asked

"Right here. Pink please..." Lucy pointed to the back of her right hand with a smile.

Lissana nodded, hopefully bringing the pink stamp.

After stampping it, The Youngest Strauss asked

"Ne Lucy, why don't you smile more?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah Lu-chan, and plus, I heard you speak without stuttering." Levy joined.

"Sorry. I just need to be comfortable around people, but, I get along boys the hardest." Lucy explained.

"I see." Suddenly, Erza Scarlet joined the conversation.

"Well, then." And, Mirajane Strauss entered.

_'Why do I feel nervous and scared?'_

—

Ah. And this is where Lucy now, In a rune with Gray.

"Oi! Let me out!" Was Gray Fullbuster's plea.

"HHAHAAHAHA! LOOK AT YOURSELF NOW, ICE PRINCESS! GIHAHAHA!" The soon-to-be Salamander yelled.

"Ano, Erza-san! There's a limit for a person to take a joke you know!" Lucy _unconsiously _yelled

"Lucy, you lost your stutter! Good job!" The short guild master yelled giving a thumbs up.

"If your a man, you can do this! Be a man!" Elfman Strauss yelled.

"**LET US OUT ALREADY!"** Yelled the trapped Duo.

—

After being trapped for over 3 hours, the guild reluctantly let the two go.

Walking down the street, going to an Apartment house at Strawberry street, accompanied by Gray.

"Gray-san, I'm sorry about Erza-san and the others involving you." Lucy said.

"Mou~ Daijobou. As long as you lost the stuttering part. It's a big achievement you know." He explained.

Arriving at the apartment, there stood a lady around her Mid' 30's.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia?" She asked.

"Yup."

"The rent it 70,000 Jewels." The Landlady said.

"How much if I buy it, landlady-san?" Lucy asked

"140,000 Jewels." Was her reply.

Taking money out of her Unlimited space bag, wordlessly giving it to the lady.

"Buying it, I see. Then, have a good day, Lucy-san." She said and entered the apartment.

Turning to Gray, she said,

"Gray-san, thanks for accompaning me today. I can handle myself now."

Gray nodded but noticed her blush.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Y-your clothes please!"

"Shit! Bye!" Was he said before picking up his clothes and runned.

Lucy giggled and thought:

_'Frostdine, I got new friends today! I hope I'll see you again!' _

Even though, unknown to her, a Certain Mansion was full of tears due to a Certain Lady that died.

_'Mama, I wanna see you again!'_

—


	3. III: Preview

A/N: Sorry I disappeared! Actually I had the chapter done, but unfortunately, I lost my tablet; which hold all my chapters... So I had to restart again... Pls hold on... And plus I had to submit my activities and projects since I'm one of the running honors... Aghhh! Im soooo sorry...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

A new day came to Lucy Heartfilia.

New Friends.

New House.

New Life.

Everything was new to her.

But, she has friends now.

And she knows that they'll have her back.

"Lu-chan!" A sweet voice came to her upon entering the guild.

"Ara Levy-chan! Ohayo!" Lucy said with a wave.

"Yo Lucy!" Natsu Dragneel came up with a grin.

"Oi, Natsu! I have to ask Lu-chan something!" Levy McGarden said with a pouting face.

"What's it about?" Gray Fullbuster came in, surprisingly with clothes on.

"Ano... Is something wrong Levy-chan?" Our sweet blonde said, nervous about Levy's unasked question.

"H-How are you so good at writing?" Levy asks.

"Huh?"

"I mean! The plot, the story, everything was sooo awesome! I just had to finish it last night!"

Came our bookworm's statement.

As the title said, this is only a preview since i have to remember the scenes for this chapter. Plus im using my phone only, which may be hard. But pls stay tuned


End file.
